


Didn't I?

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, the break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just wished he could be by himself in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Something with the breakup and the son Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons

Hearing his soul mate’s thoughts in the back of his head had always been a nice thing. It made him feel closer to him and he cherished the background noise.

Of course, it had its downsides. 

Like when Blaine was taking tests and he tried to concentrate on what he was doing instead of the frantic mumbling of formulas and equations.

Or when Blaine had a song stuck in his head and he was going insane.

Or when he never wanted to hear Blaine’s voice again. 

His chest hurt from crying and he stared up at the ceiling. Kurt swallowed around the almost constant lump in his throat, clenching his hands into fists. He hated that he felt Blaine’s guilt as well. He hated that he heard the music that was filtering through Blaine’s head, regardless of how soft it was. He hated that he couldn’t just be alone for five seconds. 

Weep for yourself, my man

You’ll never be what is in your heart

Weep, little lion man,

You’re not as brave as you were at the start

Rate yourself and rake yourself

Take all the courage you have left

And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head

Kurt would never forget the way Blaine’s eyes shined with tears as he told him that he had been with someone else. He had been overwhelmed not just with his grief but with Blaine’s as well. 

But it was not your fault but mine

And it was your heart on the line

I really fucked it up this time

Didn’t I my dear?

Didn’t I…

They had been through so much together. He had Blaine’s voice in the back of his mind for as long as he could remember. He remembered trying to listen as intently as possible, hoping to get a glimpse into the mind of the man he would love forever. 

He remembered how excited he had been when he realized that Blaine loved music.

He remembered how terrified he had been when all he heard was screams and then silence. 

Tremble for yourself, my man

You know that you have seen this all before

Tremble, little lion man

You’ll never settle any of your scores

Your grace is wasted in your face

Your boldness stands alone among the wreck

Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own tongue. 

So many people went through their whole lives hearing someone in the back of their mind and never finding them. They would settle for someone they loved and never meet the person who whispered in the background. 

They had been lucky to find each other. Kurt thought he was so lucky to meet his soul mate.

Which was why it hurt so badly that Blaine slept with someone else even after knowing they were meant for each other.

But it was not your fault but mine

And it was your heart on the line

I really fucked it up this time

Didn’t I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine

And it was your heart on the line

I really fucked it up this time

Didn’t I, my dear?

Didn’t I, my dear?

Molten hot anger flowed through Kurt’s veins and he clenched his hands into tight fists. How dare Blaine be upset when he broke the one sure thing they had? Life had no rhyme or reason except for soul mates. They were always true and solid. 

Instead he had thrown it away. 

“Stop!” He shouted, wanting nothing more than for the music to stop playing in the back of his mind. 

For a few long moments it was dead silent and he closed his eyes, exhausted. Then, soft notes whispered into his mind. He barely heard it but it made his heart skip.

Didn’t I, my dear?


End file.
